Symposium
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: The Ministry Ball. A fight. Oops. Just a one-shot. Ron bashing, kind of literally. Of course I own nothing so no disclaimer inside. Disclaimer here.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with music, dancing and drinking. Many were enjoying drinking themselves under the tables, Snape noticed. Dunderheads. Silently he cursed McGonagall for putting him up to this. It was incredibly distasteful and very Dumbledore of her. Blasted old codger, controlling his life even from a portrait frame. Surveying the room again, he found the Golden Trio sitting at a corner table, as far as they could get from the festivities, it seemed. Harry stared into his whiskey glass, Ron at his feet. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying, Snape deduced. Sentimental Gryffindor. It was no matter, Snape had better things to think on, such as where he would find a can of turpentine to take to the portrait in his office.

At that moment, a sharp cry rang out. Snape found the source to be . She was standing, facing Ron, defiance written on his face and indignant fury marring her own features.

"Ronald Weasley! I hate you, you great prick. You can sleep alone tonight!"

"You frigid bitch. Leave. Go. See if I give a damn." Ron stalked forward, watching Hermione like she was some sort of prey to him.

Severed could see the anger strike across her face before Weasley did and watched as the petite, curly-haired witch growled something to Harry. Suddenly the arms that had been holding her back disappeared and she stalked towards Ron.

"Oh dear." Snape flicked his eyes from the ensuing fight toward a nervous Flitwick who had begun wringing his small hands.

With a smirk, Snape looked back to the confrontation just as Weasley realized the amount of danger he'd put himself in. With blue eyes wide, ears as red as his hair, he backed himself up against the rough stone wall. Snape watched silently as Hermione wandlessly bound Weasley into place. As she stalked forward, Snape glanced at the black dress that clung to the curves and contors of her body before flaring out at her hip and settling to the floor. Absently, he wondered what shoes she wore, she seemed taller than normal yet without a stumble or mis-step. Focusing in on the witch, he noted her eerie calmness, as well as the bustle of the room. In a blur of movement, Hermione's first came up from her side and smashed into Weasley face. The smile was almost as immediate as the blood. Snape subtly released the groaning wizard and strode quickly toward the trembling witch as he slid to the floor.

"Are we finished with this farce?" Hermione grinned as she heard the deep drawl of the Headmaster.

"Yes love."

Hermione's grin widened as Ron's eyes flicked between the two of them. Glancing back to Harry, Ron paled as he nodded once and made no move to help him from the floor.

"Episkey." Hermione murmured and the hall was filled with Ron's howling.

As Hermione and Severstal walked away, Harry looked down at Ron.

"That bint!" Ron shouted, gingerly touching his nose. Harry watched carefully before speaking.

"You were the last to know. You really are an idiot."

Ron watched in surprise as Harry merely picked up his cloak, threw it on, and walked passed him.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Author's note.**_

 _Since you reviewed as a guest, I still feel the need to reply to you. As for the purpose of the fic, there wasn't any. I was bored, as happens to be the case a lot lately. However, I also need to correct you. Hermione isn't sleeping with Ron_ _ **because**_ _she's with Snape. If you remember, Ron in both movies and books happened to be rather obtuse to Hermione. Ergo why he refers to her as a frigid bitch. My view on any relationship between Ron and Hermione doesn't extend farther than rocky friendship at best. For the purpose of this fic, I made Ron an arrogant ego centered prick who believes he can just jump into any girl's pants. As of yet, because the fic is so sparse in detail, the reader can make their own inferences about the characters and the situation they ultimately find themselves in. Even though I wasn't elated to read your reply, it's still a review and I treat them all the same. So thank you, and I hope one day you'll read my other stories and find they aren't in the same way._

 _~mysteriousmissessnape~_


End file.
